purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jo Anne Hems
33 |nicknames=Jo |alias= |occupation=Former Journalist |DOB=1993 |residence=New York City Maxwell’s Island |family=Unnamed Jan Happy |friends=Miguel Leshandria Lela |romances=Unnamed Lela |rivals=Beargers Meeze Dragonflies Spiders Queen Spiders Maxwell |allies=The Survivors |affiliation= |clique= |magic= |skills=*Fast Runner *Good at hunting |features= |gender=Female |hair=Light brown |eye=Green |sexuality=Bisexual |height=5 foot 6 |first=Don’t Starve |last=Don’t Starve: Reign of Giants |appearances=3 |flashbacks= |status=Alive |death= |deathcause= |appearsin=Don’t Starve Don’t Starve: The 10 Years Don’t Starve: Reign of Giants |lifespan=Don’t Starve to Don’t Starve: Reign of Giants |portrayedby=Shelley Hennig |theme=Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey |quote= |legacy= |secrets= |interests= |education= }} is a character from the Don't Starve series. She was a journalist who was taken from her life in New York and thrown into the world of Don't Starve where she learnt to fight and survive. She was skilled in combat and surviving and used her agility to her advantage. Bio A fiesty warrior pulled from her regular life in New York, Jo has had to quickly adapt to survive in the world of Don’t Starve. She has become fearless and knows the world like the back of her hand but what will it take to get out alive? Background Jo grew up in New York City, New York. She became a journalist. Personality Jo is a kind woman who likes to help people. She is willing to risk her life to help people like when she fought the spiders to try and get medication for Miguel and Leshandria. Appearance Jo had a round, almost chubby face with round cheekbones and a small chin. Her large, wonder-filled eyes were green with a tint of brown. The healthy look of her face contrasted with her skinny but fit body, which seemed fragile and breakable with one touch. Don't Starve Jo was first seen after attempting to be raiding through Lene, Xantara and Holden’s supplies although she acted friendly and introduced herself, meaning no harm to the trio. Later, she helped the group find supplies and then disappeared when one morning came. She later returns on day eight, coming across Miguel D and Doug as they’re evading a hostile group of men. They manage to find a cave and go to sleep after sucessfully managing to evade them. Later, they come across wolf cubs who they take from their nest and adopt. She leaves again, going to find Xantara and Lene who she had thought to have robbed her due to them disappearing with her supplies while she was gone hunting. A day later, she returns to Miguel and his friends with a new found friend named John. (... TBC) At the end of their journey, the survivors find out that everything is a simulation created by Maxwell. Jo is apparently not a real person and cannot return to the real world. The survivors are forced to leave her, along with Jan and Happy, behind to return to the real world. She supposibly disappears and dies, however this isn’t the case for Jo… Don’t Starve: The 10 Years After the survivors left to the real world, Leshandria, the new god of the world, allowed Jo to continue living in her world purely because she wanted the entertainment. Leshandria rebuilt the world and allowed Jo to continue living with Jan and Happy who had originally been Leshandria’s pets. Leshandria could not care for her as she was bound to her throne for eternity. Jo returned to the new world and realised she had to start from scratch. She continued trying to train the pups to become strong and capable, as well as obedient and kind so she could keep them as they grew into adulthood. She continued thriving. Atleast six years into her new life in the new world, Jo discovered new survivors that had been taken by Leshandria into the new world. She tried to avoid them but once again found herself helping them. The process restarted but instead of the survivor’s escape resulting in the world crumbling, the world stayed intact. Jo didn’t know why until three years later when she came across new beasts that the new god had created out of boredom. They were large and giants. This was eight years in, the new beasts were roaming different biomes of the world and Jo decided to avoid them as she couldn’t fight them on her own. Eventually, she came across one accidentally, a large dragonfly that attacked her and her two wolf companions. Unfortuantly, Happy died in the battle and left Jo and Jan injured and desperate for help. Jo and Jan were saved after Lela found them, a survivor of a new group of victims who arrived in the world. She had been living on the island for a good amount of three years and helped Jo get back her strength along with Jan. Lele and Jo fell inlove and travelled for two years together, no more groups of survivors living after the giants had been introduced, Jo dubbing the era as the Reign of Giants. Eventually, during year ten, Lela passed away after being pierced by a queen spider, killing her shortly after being injected by it’s poison. Jo and Jan were alone once again until the new god did something drastic. The new god, who Jo had never met, accidentally done something wrong and broke the whole world. Jo felt herself dizzying and Jan began howling like crazy. The ground cracked as the sky opened, a purple glow filling the world as the sounds of the streets of New York City filled the world, the sound of cars, people, planes and laughter filled the air. Jo knew what it meant and before she could react, she was sucked into the world, Jan following behind her. Together, they returned to the world they once thought they could never walk in again but with them, came the giants. Don’t Starve - Reign of Giants Jo, along with Jan, was transported to the real world along with the giants after the new god implementing a error in his world code. She comes across the group in trouble and Jan will help them out. Jo will then approach them, being happy to see Xantara and Nathaniel again. Relationships Xantara Jo seemed to really like Xantara by helping her in her travels. However, after Jo goes out on an unplanned hunting mission, Xantara and her companions decide to take her stuff and leave, planning to find her. However, Jo believes she’s been robbed so her opinion on Xantara is soured, however she later finds out this isn’t the case and her worries are eased. Lene Jo seemed to really like Lene by helping her in her travels. However, after Jo goes out on an unplanned hunting mission, Lene and her companions decide to take her stuff and leave, planning to find her. However, Jo believes she’s been robbed so her opinion on Lene is soured, however she later finds out this isn’t the case and her worries are eased. Miguel Jo likes Miguel alot, she helped him out with finding medication and evading the hostile group of the island. She occasionally hunted for them and showed them around the island as best she could. She helped care for Jan and Happy and helped heal LeShandria’s bad wounds. After Miguel left the island, she took the pups and raised them as her own to honour Miguel and with hope she’d see him again in another life. Leshandria Jo liked Leshandria, she helped her out with finding medication and finding food to feed themselves and help care for the wolf pups. After Leshandria was bound to her throne for eternity, she allowed Jo to continue roaming in the new world as she wanted to watch her pups grow up in a safe environment. Jo may have felt bitter towards Leshandria to keeping her trapped inside the world again but Jo loved the pups like they were her own. John John and Jo didn’t have a very long relationship, however Jo did help him and bring him back to Miguel and Leshandria after meeting him, showing her trust towards John. They became good allies and survived to the end together. Jan Despite not being that close to Jan at first, after Miguel went back to the real world and Leshandria was bound to her throne forever, Jo cared for Jan and her sister Happy like they were her own. Jo managed to survive ten years with Jan, growing incredibly close to her companion and protecting her and hunting with her. Jan was teleported with Jo to the real world after the portal opened. Happy Despite not being that close to Happy at first, after Miguel went back to the real world and Leshandria was bound to her throne forever, Jo cared for Happy and her sister Jan like they were her own. Happy survived for eight years before being mauled and killed by a gant dragonfly that had been residing in the world for years, Jo was saddened by Happy’s death and Happy’s death made Jo try and protect Jan more. Happy was honoured through Jan and Jo’s survival and was buried outside the cave that Miguel, Leshandria, Jo, Happy and Jan lived in during Don’t Starve. Holden Jo didn’t have much of a relationship with Holden but she trusted him along with the other people in his company. Doug Despite not having much of a relationship, when Doug goes missing Jo goes out to look for him. Lela Lela was apart of a group of victims that were transported to Maxwell’s Island. She came across Jo after surviving in the island alone for an undetermained, but long, amount of time. She helped Jo after she was attacked by the dragonfly that killed Happy. Afterwards, they formed a romantic relationship and lived on the island togehter for two years. Lela, however, was killed soon after by a queen spider, which injected her with lethal poison. Lela was buried just outside of the home that her and Jo had come to know. Quotes Trivia *Jo also make a cameo appearance in Dead Weight: Candles & Roses *She is similar to the character Nina. Both have been transported to an unknown world and have agility and survival tactics that they use to tackle the threats of their world. Category:Characters Category:Don't Starve Characters Category:Don't Starve Category:LGBT